


Disciplinary Measures

by Morningtide



Category: Skyward - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningtide/pseuds/Morningtide
Summary: Ironsides is disturbed in her office by Spensa, who wants to turn herself in after having a violent argument with Jorgen. First, Ironsides is just annoyed. But then, she has an idea how Spensa can prove her loyalty to her ...
Kudos: 7





	Disciplinary Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Hi together,
> 
> As Spensa is a minor and also a subordinate, what Ironsides does here would be totally inappropriate in real life. Please keep this difference between reality and fantasy in mind, while enjoying the story! :)  
> Also, I'm not a native english speaker, so the language might be a little awkward.

Admiral Judy „Ironsides“ Ivans always made a point of reading the casualty reports. Memorizing their names, writing letters to their families, wondering how to avoid further deaths – which was basically not possible – or at least make them impactful. All the while not allowing them to chew their way into her soul. Not to weaken the strength she always had to project on the outside in order to keep her people believing in a future in which they would not be obliterated by an alien army. She called this her mask – a mask made of steal hiding her feelings. But each name in the reports produced a dent or crack in that mask. Therefore, she was not particularly delighted when it knocked on the door while she was reading. She let out a sigh, massaged her forehead, then straightened her shoulders and controlled her facial expression in order to put the mask on again. Only then she answered with a brisk voice: “In!”

The door slid open and a young woman entered. Judy recognized her immediately: Small built, brown hair, flightsuit, defiant expression. Spensa Nightshade. The daughter of Chaser. “Admiral”, the girl said, saluting.

“You”, Judy replied, lips turning down. “Aren't you forbidden to use DDF facilities? Do I need to summon the MPs to escort you away?”

“Sir”, Spensa said, still holding the salute. “I find that I must formally request that I be subject to disciplinary measures.”

Judy frowned. “Because you are living in an uncharted cave instead of returning down below?”

“No, Sir. Actually, I...” The girl hesitated. “I … um … assaulted my flightleader.”

“You did  _ what _ ?”

“We had an argument, and I threw him to the floor. I take full responsibility for my actions. Therefore...” 

Judy raised a hand in the air and the cadet fell silent. “Why are you telling me this? Am I the head of a scudding  _ kindergarten _ ?”

“But … I assaulted a superior!”

Judy sighed, giving this nonsense a second thought. They already obtained enough data from the scans of Spensa's brain to pro ve she had the defect, so why not use this opportunity to finally get rid of her? After all, she was nothing but a distraction and a blow to morale, wasn't she?  _ She's Chasers daughter _ . But Chaser had turned against them, and also, this wasn't relevant. Nothing she had felt or felt not for Chaser or anyone was relevant. Pushing his face away from her mind, she nodded. “Fine. This is it. Your behavior clearly shows that you are incapable of serving the DDF. Someone who turns against their superiors can't be a soldier. You are dismissed from flightschool.”

While Spensa ' s face distorted in shock, Judy approached her and stretched out her hand to  remove the cadet's pin from Spensa's uniform, but the cadet made a step back. Annoyed, Judy raised an eyebrow. “What? Should I call the MPs to remove you?”

The girl bit on her lip, fists balled at her sides, staring intensely up to Judy who towered over her, then suddenly burst out: “Please, Admiral, I'm sorry for this transgression. But no other cadet would be kicked out for something like this. It's about my father, isn't it?”

Judy shook her head. “Cadet...” 

But Spensa interrupted her. “Sir, please give me a chance to prove my worth to the DDF. Don't just judge me based on what my father is supposed to have done.”

Judy noted the word  _ supposed _ . So Chasers daughter still believed in his innocence.

“You want a chance to prove yourself? To prove your loyalty to the DDF?”

“Yes, Sir. Send me to the battlefield. Let me show you how I fly and kill Krell.”

As an idea crossed her mind, Judy could not prevent a smirk from  distorting her lips. “You don't need a battlefield for that. You can prove your loyalty to me here, in this room.”

Spensa gave her a confused look. So Judy continued: “Undress.”

“What?”

“What 'what'? Are you willing to follow orders or not?”

“But...” The girl looked at her as if waiting for confirmation this was a joke. “But why should I...”

“Since when does a soldier question orders given from her superior?”

Spensa frowned, bit her lip, looked through the room, to the door, and back to Judy, who said: “Of course you can refuse and leave, but that would not exactly help proving your loyalty.”

Finally, Spensa took a deep breath, then opened the zipper of her flightsuit, her hands slightly shaking, blush coloring her too narrow cheeks. Judy smiled. That girl surely was defiant – which was a good thing, as they where the Defiant Defense Force, after all – but she needed to project that defiance against the invading aliens, not against her superiors. Judy would make sure to teach her that. She licked her lips as the flightsuit and underwear fell beneath Spensa ' s feet on the floor, revealing a slightly too thin body, rips visible beneath the small breasts whose tips rose up when exposed to the air. Did that girl really feed on rats and mushrooms in that cave where she lived? If she wanted to become a soldier, she should gain some muscle. Maybe it wasn't a too bad idea to allow her taking her meals with the DDF. And if she lived here, she could come to Judy any time for more disciplinary measures … Judy forced the thoughts, that already made her lower body  wake up, to a halt, and cleared her throat. “Undo that ponytail.”

With a trembling hand the girl undid her brown hair so it fell over her shoulders, surrounding her now glowing cheeks. She stiffened as Judy approached her. Each of her muscles seemed to tense up as Judy stretched out her hand and gently stroked over her soft skin. “Relax, I'm not gonna bite.” 

Judy gripped Spensa ' s hair, pulled her head closer and firmly pressed her lips on those of the younger woman. But her tongue was blocked by lips pressed together, not letting her in. She moved her face a bit away, asking: “What? You want this the hard way?”

The girl tilted her head back in order to give the admiral a defiant stare. All the while her lips trembling treacherously. “I'm loyal to you, as a commander in war. But not as a sugar mommy!”, she spat out, her voice hoarse. 

Judy chuckled, taken aback. “If you are loyal to me and the DDF, it's with all you have. Your spirit, your ability to fly and shoot, your life, and your body. It's ridiculous to separate those things. How can you be willing to throw yourself as a barrier between the alien forces and the caverns of humanity, let your body be vaporized in their gunfire if you must, but not be willing to give your admiral their share? If you give me a good time, you help me to recover, thereby helping me to protect mankind. It's a way of fulfilling your duty.”

The cadet lowered her eyes and frowned, apparently looking for a fault in that logic. Finally she nodded. Smiling, the admiral kissed her again, eager to claim what was hers, and the cadet hesitantly opened her lips, letting Judy's tongue in. Judy's hands wandered over Spensa's body, caressing the small breasts, the slender curves, the not yet muscular enough back, the round butt. The stiff fabric of Judy's uniform with the cold metal of her medals  rubbed against the soft skin, over which goosebumps were spreading. When she finally let go, Spensa gasped and breathed heavily. And Judy herself could not hide her heavy breath, neither. She nodded. “Good.” 

With a swift stride, hiding the dampness and warmth between her legs, she moved past the girl to her desk and cleaned it from the reports she had been reading. Now it was time to get those cruel names and numbers from her head – Just for a little while. Not that she ever could forget them completely, always lingering at the back of her mind, haunting her at daytime at work and following at nighttime into her sleep. But at least keep them at bay for a while. Then she gestured to the now clean desk. “Lean over the table.”

Spensa stared at her, wet swollen lips slightly opened in surprise. For a moment, Judy felt the urge to just grab the girl and throw her over the desk, but no. It would be far better to drive the point of following orders home, let the cadet do it by herself. Or let her decide to put her flight suit on again and march out of the room, even if that meant not coming back to the DDF. It was her own decision to take. And Spensa indeed took the right decision, the admiral noticed proudly. Pulling back her shoulders and straightening her back, Spensa went to the desk in a stride reflecting the confidence of Judy's own. Truly a defiant. Now Judy would help her learn the art of submission as well, as she needed both to become a true soldier. The girl leaned forward and lowered her  upper body to the desk, her back facing the admiral, only for the fraction of a moment flinching from the cold touch of the wood against her skin. She turned her head sideways to look cautiously to Judy who approached her. Judy gave her a reassuring smile as her fingers caressed the soft skin of Spensa's backside. “Move your legs further apart.” Her own voice betrayed her with hoarseness. Impatiently she waited for the girl to obey. Finally, the inner part of Spensa's body was now exposed to her, betraying her with a glint of fluid. 

“I can see you are waiting for this, too...”, Judy murmured, letting her hand wander deeper. A soft moan came from Spensa as Judy finally touched her most intimate body part. Set on fire by this, Judy moved her fingers more fervently, through dark curls of hair, over the soft, wet folds of skin, stroking her harder, faster. Producing more of that lovely whimpers and moans. Spensa grabbed the edge of the desk, pressing firmly against the wood, until her knuckles turned white, barely consciously moving her backside further to Judy to provide her more access. And  Judy made use of it without hesitation. She pushed her index finger inside, first gently, then harder, added her middle finger. A loud moan came from the girl. Followed by ragged speech, still with an edge of defiance left: “Do you let all cadets prove their loyalty to you this way?”

Judy chuckled. “Not all of them, only those who are worth it.”

She noticed how the girl couldn't hide a smile hearing this. Judy asked: “Is there anyone in particular you are wondering about? FM, maybe?”

She knew she had hit home when Spensa flushed even more, which surprisingly was still possible. 

“I totally understand, she's just gorgeous with that blond hair and that confident posture. It's lovely when she looses it, becoming all wax in my hands... Maybe I should order you here together and let you show your loyalty to me and to each other. Would you like that? Mmh, I can see you definitely do...” Judging from the amount of fluid moistening Judy's fingers and the moan coming from Spensa's lips. 

“Meanwhile the two of us will have to do … But you'll enjoy this, too.” Judy moved her fingers against Spensa's walls, grazed her fingernails over the wrinkled skin marking her g-spot, letting her produce more of those sounds, then added her ring finger. The girl let out a whimper, suddenly tensing. “Sir... this is too much, it hurts... please...” 

“Hush, relax. It's gonna feel fine if you just let go of that tension.” 

But instead of following her advice, Spensa somehow tensed even further, her face distorting in pain now. The admiral sighed, then leaned forward and softly caressed her sweaty, ruffled hair. “Being a soldier, you should be in perfect control of your body. Commanding the tension and relaxation of every muscle, just as you control every function of your ship. Just think of flying. Soaring in the sky. Breath in and out, the air in which you glide...” 

Finally, the girl managed to take deep breaths and her tension vanished, making her all soft and welcoming for the admirals other fingers. Spensa's gaze became lost in a trance, as if observing instead of the walls of the room the endless expanses of sky – the blue endless sky as it must have been on earth, instead of the shells that contained them now on this scudding refuge planet. And then she finally came, her whole body contracting and shaking, letting out a scream, before the admiral hastily covered her mouth with her hand. “Shh, we don’t want to disturb the others.”

When Spensa had collapsed, Judy withdrew her hand, pulled the girl against her and wrapped her in an embrace. For a time she just cradled her, rumpled hair and reddened, sweaty face leaning against Judy's stiff uniform jacket. Finally Judy rested her hands on Spensa's shoulders and gently pushed her away. “Enough R & R, soldier. You still have a job to do: Make me relax as well.” She stood up and commanded: “On your knees.”

Spensa stared at her wide-eyed, only slowly coming out of her trance-like state. 

“Come on, what was that about obeying orders?”

The admiral waited impatiently, her innermost body part hot and tingling with excitement, until Spensa moved away from the table and let herself down on her knees with ragged movements, struggling to gain control back over her body. Now she had to tilt her head back even further in order to look up to the admiral. Judy reveled in this sight, the young cadet in this disheveled state awaiting her orders. Breathing still heavily, the whole body covered in goosebumps. Surely the bare floor must feel cold and hard against her shins and knees. Firmly Judy grabbed thick strands of Spensa's brown hair and pulled hard, until Spensa let out a scream that Judy immediately suppressed with a hand over her mouth. “As I said, don't disturb the others.”

Then she pulled the girl forward on her hair like on a leash until Spensa hastily followed on her hands and feet to a big armchair placed next to the window. When work and worry threatened to crush down on her shoulders, Judy liked to slump in that armchair for a while, taking in the sight of the buildings and the orchard with its real green trees, reminding herself it was this she was protecting. Now, she opened her belt and got rid of her boots, trousers and slip while keeping her uniform jacket on, in order to enjoy a quite different sight. She set down, taking in the sensation of the smooth synthetic leather against her skin. Grabbed the girl's hair again and pulled her between her spreaded legs. Judy noticed how the girl swallowed as she perceived with wide eyes the sight Judy was providing her. “What, is that the first pussy you see in your live?”

Spensa blushed and nodded.

“So you never even looked at yourself?”

“That sounds rather acrobatic.” Her voice betrayed a tremble while trying to sound witty. Judy chuckled. “I mean, with a mirror.”

“Oh. Why would I do that?”

Judy shook her head. These kids nowadays! Always eager to plunge themselves into battle, but not interested in the other pleasures of life as well! 

“Aren’t you an explorer, or what? That's what we humans should be, always curious to learn and discover, not just some killing machines. Then we wouldn't be better than AI, if that existed, that is. It strikes me as odd that you explore all those caverns, but never explored your own cave as well.”

She grinned at the flustered look on Spensa's face. “And now come on, show me what kind of pilot you are.” 

After short hesitation the cadet leaned forward, shooting one last nervous glance to Judy's face, until finally her soft lips touched Judy's own. Then she started to move her lips and tongue over Judy's skin in a somewhat awkward way, until Judy resorted to directing her with orders and pushing and pulling her head. But the young cadet proved to be a fast learner and soon steered her tongue as expertly as her ship. At last, Judy was able to let go of her sorrows, worries, and reservation, let go of that steal mask she always protected herself and her people with. Her body relaxed, each muscle releasing its tension, her mind cleared, until all she felt was the firm little tongue caressing her skin and the soft lips kissing her. Her craving grew, her hands clenching the armrests, digging into the upholstery. 

“Inside … deeper...” was all she could utter. And the cadet obeyed her orders. Bringing her to the point where she forgot the dire situation of her people, the numbers of KIAs and MIAs and of lost acclivity stone, the haunting battle where she had lost the father of the girl in front of her, kind and brave Chaser whose smiling face was now overlayed with the face of the girl reddened by the effort. She forgot even who she was, the admiral, the one called “Ironsides”, until all she was were the waves of lust, dissolving. Finally she opened her mouth and moaned, but before she let out the scream that was building up, she remembered her own order and covered her own mouth with a trembling hand. Biting inside her own flesh, she came with only a suppressed whimper, being considerate of the men and women in the neighboring rooms who were working so hard to protect humankind. She couldn't let them know she was enjoying this delight instead of working as well. Thus, after regaining her breath, she put the mask back on, pulled herself together, and pushed the girl away. Saying with her old, hard, commanding voice: “Good work, soldier. Now make yourself presentable.” 

The girl winced and glanced at her wide-eyed. What did she expect? Another round of hugs and kisses? No time for that. “I thought you where eager to fly some ship, blowing up Krell or something like that. Get up.” 

It gave Judy a stab of hurt when the emotions left Spensa's face, covered by the mask of the obedient soldier, and the cadet nodded and rose to her feet. The hard floor had left red marks on her skin. Judy wished to caress that marks, but held herself back. While dressing in her own stiff trousers and robust boots, she watched the girl bend down to fetch her flightsuit, giving Judy a last beautiful sight, until the slender body was again covered by rough fabric. At last, the unruly brown hair was put back in its ponytail, only one strand escaping, which the girl tucked back behind an ear in a brisk motion. 

Judy sighed. “Hey.” Hesitatingly she allowed herself to stretch out a hand, caress that strand of hair, trace her fingers over the red cheek, the trembling lips, smiling gently at the brown eyes that were looking up to her shimmering treacherously. Hopefully Spensa wasn't going to cry. A stab of guilt reached Judy's chest. She was well aware she was not good at this; maybe it hadn't been a good idea to begin with. “We had a nice time together. But as you pointed out, you are a warrior and not my sugar daughter, aren't you? So be strong, won't you?”

At last, the girl swallowed and nodded. 

“Good soldier.” Reluctantly she withdrew her hand, loosing the touch of the soft, warm skin which still carried her own scent. Moved out of the way between the girl and the door. “You are dismissed.” 

And then the admiral went to her desk, put the files back on the wood which had minutes ago carried a much sweeter burden, and pretended to be reading them, while the cadet finally set to motion. Spensa's head tilted as if she wanted to glance to the admiral, but then briskly turned to the door, her body straightening. The door fell shut behind her. Only then did the admiral allow herself to stare minute-long at that door, until she lowered her gaze onto the files and the numbers of casualties again filled her mind. 


End file.
